A Fair Match! Cure March of the Winds!!
A Fair Match! Cure March of the Winds!! (直球勝負！風のキュアマーチ！！ Chokkyū shōbu! Kaze no Kyua Māchi!!?) is the 4th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 393rd episode of the Pretty Cure ''franchise overall. The English title is '"Here Comes Glitter Spring!"'. Synopsis ''Impressed by her courage whilst standing up to some upperclassmen, Miyuki sees Nao Midorikawa as a potential Pretty Cure candidate. Wanting to learn more about her and get a chance to ask, Miyuki joins Nao at her home and meets her large family. Summary Hoshizora Miyuki helps Candy style her ears, making them resemble that of a rabbits. But after doing so she realizes that she is late for school. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni gets himself a new cloth and vaguely makes a remark on how he will be attacking the Pretty Cure. At school, Yayoi reveals the lunch she put together and how it resembles Candy. Before they can say anything, two girls approach Miyuki, Yayoi, and Akane, telling them to move over until Nao overhears them. She brings up how the courtyard is for everyone, attracting the attention of the class President Irie, who joins them and agrees, saying that nobody has claims over a spot. The two girls then apologize to Miyuki and the others and walk off with the President. From nearby, Aoki Reika was shown to have seen the situation. During soccer practice, the girls watch Nao score a goal and cheer for her. In this time Miyuki decides she would become the fourth Pretty Cure- but before she can approach her, a horde of girls suddenly gathered around her, making difficult. Miyuki can only watch as she leaves, having vanished by the time she can reach her. The next day, since Miyuki still wanted to talk Nao and she leaves home in hopes of finding the Midorikawa house. However, having not found out where she lives, she quickly gets lost. As she begins to panic, Nao suddenly appears having recognized her, inviting her to have lunch at her place. Upon arrival Miyuki meets Nao's six siblings: Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, and Kouta. While Nao prepares dinner, the siblings wanted to play with Miyuki and they chase after her until the youngest, Kouta spots Candy and tries to play with her thinking she's a toy. While playing, the siblings accidentally toss Candy An hour later, Miyuki and Nao watched the children play soccer by themselves when Akane and Yayoi, who was holding Candy, came by because Miyuki had called them. The siblings challenged Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi to a soccer match by using their bonds, but Akaoni interrupted to use the Bad Energy to weaken Nao and the siblings. Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi transformed into Smile Pretty Cure and Cure Happy uses her Happy Shower to block Akanbe's attacks. She is captured by the net it has, and it goes on to quickly defeat Cure Sunny and Cure Peace. Nao tries to protect her younger siblings but she struggles, making it evident that she would do anything to protect her siblings. Her love and dedication for them causes the Smile Pact form and she transforms into Cure March. As Cure March she runs after the Akanbe but new to her increased strength, she runs straight into a pole. She forces herself to learn in time to quickly make work of the Akanbe and use March Shoot to purify it. The team receive a butterfly Cure Decor, and they express relief seeing that her siblings are free and safe again. With her newfound powers, Nao decides to officially become the fourth Pretty Cure. Major Events * Miyuki's classmate Midorikawa Nao awakens her power in her desire to protect her younger siblings, changing her into Cure March and granting the power of March Shoot. Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March Mascots * Candy Villains * Akaoni * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Council President Irie * Midorikawa Siblings * Aoki Reika Trivia * The girls are shown in their casual clothes for the first time. * Nao's family is revealed to consist of 6 siblings including herself, making her the first Smile! Cure whose family members are shown. The siblings are introduced as Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta and Kouta. * Nao and her siblings mistake Candy for a raccoon plushie. * Although Reika made a appearance in this episode, her voice actress did not receive any lines. This by far is the only episode where Reika doesn't speak. Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force Category:Pretty Cure